The Fang and The Girl
by Lihghty
Summary: One moonlit night, Hinata realizes that maybe Naruto isn't truly the one for her. Perhaps it is the dog boy who has been in front of her for her entire life. *This is my first story! Rated M to be safe :)* It might take me a while to write, I have a lot going on right now... (AKA school)
1. Chapter 1

The Fang and the Girl

Chapter One

Hinata was around twelve when squad eight had been established. She had two other teammates, a rather odd, and reserved one named Shino, and a somewhat dog-like one named Kiba. At this time she only had feelings for one, Naruto. He was a cute kid, sometimes he acted like he was immature and had feelings for only himself. Naruto was all she could ever think about. Naruto this, Naruto that. Heck, every single time she saw something that was yellow, she instantly thought of his blonde messy hair.  
By the time she was fourteen, Kiba and Shino both being fifteen, she realized she didn't really like Naruto for his personality. She simply liked him for his looks. Meanwhile, Kiba was growing out of his rude and childish phase and into a mature one, and Shino remained the quiet one. Hinata slowly opened up to her squad, telling them her secrets, as well all of her thoughts and emotions. If she trusted anyone in the world, it would be Kiba. He was a boy of wonders. One warmsummer night, squad eight was by the lakes in the leaf village, training. It was a moonlight filled night. The air somehow seemed as if it was swelled with some sort of nearly intoxicating tension. Stars were lighting up every single corner of the leaf village. Their team leader, Kurenai, decided it was best if she let her squad have some alone time to simply hangout with each other. As the young woman walked away, out of sight, Shino told me and Kiba that he didn't really want to do this tonight, and that he'd be back at his home if Kurenai was looking for him. With his leaving, that left just Kiba and me by a moonlit lake.

Without a warning, Kiba began to take his shirt off.

"What in the world are you doing!" I nearly gasped at the sight of his muscular abs.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going for a midnight swim! You in for it too?" he said as he at me with his charming eyes.

"Fine, just this one time." I said. I felt slightly embarrassed as I took my shirt and pants off, leaving me in just my underwear. Kiba then jumped right into the lake with zero hesitation.  
"Are you coming in or not? It's not like the water will bite you!" He said in an almost sexy tone of voice as he winked at me. With those words, I jumped right into the lake.

"Oh my god it's freezing!" I shouted.

"It's OK, you just have to get used to it." He suddenly splashed me with the cold water.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!" I giggled. Kiba and I splashed around for about another hour before we had to get out of the water due to how cold it was. Tonight was the start of my realization that Kiba was a lot cuter than I had realized he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After our little lake escapade, we decided it was best if we simply went home. It just so happens that me and Kiba lived in the same direction, so we walked side by side out the forest and down the road of our small city. As we were walking I could feel something between us. Every little touch between his and my fingers made my heart skip a beat.

"There is no way I could like Kiba-kun!" I thought to myself.

"Well today was an interesting night." Kiba suddenly broke the silence between us.

"You could say that, Kiba-kun." I responded

"Hey, come at the lake you weren't calling me that?" he asked.

"I, I wasn't?" I stuttered.

"Nope, and you did it again."

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun." I replied

"Why can't you just call me Kiba? It's easier."

"I don't know, it's the formal way for me to call you that…" I shyly responded, being not quite sure myself why I add a "kun" at the end of his name.

"Whatever, it's fine. Well, here's my house, see you later Hinata." He said as he briskly walked away into his home.

"Whatever, it's fine." I mimicked him saying, then I clapped my hand over my mouth remembering that he has super hearing!

"Hey! I heard that!" I suddenly heard from his homes porch.

"I know you did, now go home!"

"Fine, see you tomorrow, Hinata- Kun!" Kiba laughed.

"Oh, you're ridiculous." I laughed back at him.

Finally, I actually walked home. It was still pretty dark out, and it doesn't help that there are only a few streetlights around. This seriously began to scare Hinata, so she decided to see if anyone was around.

Upon using her byakugan, she was startled by another presence, her father.  
"Oh, I'm home, what a joy." She thought aloud.

"Where have you been!?" Her father demanded.

"With my squad, father." She meekly responded

"And where is that?" His voice boomed

"By the lake."

"And what good will that do, oh stupid Kurenai."

"She is not stupid! She is a wonderful teacher father!"

And with those words, Hiashi struck her across the face.

"Do not try to go against me, you failure!"

Knowing better than to say anything, she simply walked away, and upstairs into her bedroom. She sat there for several hours before it was daybreak and simply stared at the ceiling. Thinking of just about everything she could do to convince her father that she wasn't a failure, that she shouldn't be given up on. Then she realized it's just not worth even trying.


End file.
